Stupid prat
by FullMoonFlight
Summary: Unbelievable! That immature prat. And he just stands there and laughs. Seven short stories, seven encounters between Lily and James, one for each year.
1. 1st year

**Disclaimer: yeah right, I own Harry Potter. Oh right I don't the only thing I own is my laptop. And now some homework I really should finish...**

Year 1

Unbelievable! That immature prat. And he just stands there and laughs.

"Potter!" My voice echoes against the walls of the empty corridor. "You're a prat, do you know that? How could you do that? What did Severus ever do to you?" Poor Severus, he stands behind me glaring at Potter, his shockingly pink hair almost blinding anyone looking at him.

"Oh, relax, Evans! Merlin, it was just a prank," he's still laughing, his eyes sparkling with humour. "Besides, it's not like it matters to anyone; he's nothing but a slimy snake. You're just overreacting."

"Oh, I'm overreacting, am I? You humiliated my friend, just because he's in another house!" And to think, that idiot had seemed so nice on the train ride.

"Look, Evans, you're a Muggle-born so you wouldn't know, but all Dark wizards come from Slytherin; that's just the way it is," he says, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already is.

"But hey, no worries. I can help you, you know, tell you everything you need to know and stuff," he says, his eyes twinkling, and holds out his hand to me, as if expecting me to actually take it!

"I don't think so Potter, I might be a Muggle-born but I do recognise the difference egoistic jerks and nice people. And you are clearly a jerk!" Hah! Take that Potter, I take Severus by the hand and start to walk away when Potter finally figures out what I said.

"Hey! At least I'm not a filthy Slytherin like Snivellus!" Oh that's it! "PO-" I don´t get to finish as Severus decides to interfere.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sev yells, drawing out his wand.

"And if I don't?" Potter asks, as he to takes out his wand. Sev doesn't answer in words. He doesn't need to; his jinx says it all. Which makes me wonder where a first year learned that all, I've learnt so far is Wingardium Leviosa. And they're duelling. What to do, what to do. Well I need to do something, before a spell hits me. But really, we've only been here for two months; how do they know all those spells? Ah! That one almost hit me!

"ENOUGH!" I bellow. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" They look shocked. Okay I'm able to yell loudly, so what?

"Yeah, Snivellus, stop it! Come on, Evans, let's go to the common room, away from that snake." Is he really that thick? Why would I want to go anywhere with him? Uggh, I hate him.

"Shut up, Potter!" I guess Sev doesn't like being called Snivellus. I wish I knew why Potter and his friends call him that. Sev refuses to talk about it.

"Evans, come on!" Potter says again, glaring at Sev and holding his hand out again.

"No! Why would I go anywhere with you? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Now I'm getting angry. How can anyone be so stupid?

"Don't be ridiculous, Evans, we all know you love me," he says, running his hand through his hair again and flashing me what I'm guessing is supposed to be a charming grin. Oh how I would like to wipe that smile off his stupid face. But I don't know any good spells... although... I am rather strong for an 11-year-old girl. I wonder if it would work?

SMACK! Yup, that worked alright! Oh, and look at that, it I left a red handprint on his cheek. It's a good idea to be gone when they both come out of their stupor, as Severus is also staring at me like I've got 4 heads. Smirk and walk away, Lily, walk away. I better go to the library, learn a few spells for the next time I see Potter.


	2. 2nd year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though, sadly I'm only borrowing the characters.**

**AN: Yay another chapter ) Billions of thanks to all those who reviewed, it made my day )**

Year 2

Okay, this is not good, not good at all. I'm in an empty corridor standing between an angry boy who wants revenge and an angry idiot. Yes. Once again Severus and Potter are fighting. And somehow I got stuck in the middle. This seems to happen a lot. I'm not sure what happened but I do know that Potter and his band of idiots did something to Severus yesterday, probably hexed him and so when we met Potter alone in a empty hallway Severus just had to get revenge. Oh great. They're trading spells again. Now I'm really curious. Even with all the books I´ve read those two always manage to find spells I've never even heard of. Not that I'd admit it to anyone. Should I do something to stop them? Maybe I'll just wait a bit, after all, seeing how many shades of red Sev's face can turn is rather amusing.

"POTTER" His damn spell hit me! Hah! He's scared now.

"Oh wow Evans I'm so sorry! That spell was supposed to hit Snivellus." Why does he think that's any better?

"And that's so much better is it?" He's staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Stop staring at me Potter!

"You're cute when you're angry Evans." Really? Wait he doesn't mean that, he's just hoping I won't slap him again. That's what you think Potter. Quick Lily, find a comeback, need a good comeback!

"And you're a stupid prat!" Hah! That'll show him. "Stop annoying me and stop hexing my friend! Come on Severus, let's go." Ignore him and walk away.

"Don't go Evans! It was just a little... misunderstanding that's all. Why don't you come with me to the Quidditch pitch and we can go for a fly or something?" He's even stupider than he looks if he thinks I'll go anywhere with him.

"Misunderstanding, my foot! And I hate flying!"

"Oh... then we can go for a walk around the lake," he says smiling. Idiot. I don't want to go anywhere with him! Get the message! Maybe I should tell him that?

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you Potter, leave her alone!" Oops. I forgot Severus was here. Stupid Potter, making me forget my friend.

"Why should I?" Huh, I thought only Slytherins were able of sneering so well "Is she your girlfriend?"

Me and Severus! A couple!

"NO! " Yeah! You show him, Sev!

"No, of course not, why would she, or anyone for that matter, want to go out with you? You're just a greasy snake." And they're duelling again. I really need to start working on my spells.

"Stop it you two." Either they didn't hear me or they're ignoring me. They better not be ignoring me. "Stop it!" A bit louder. Nothing. "STOP IT YOU BABOONS!" Hah! They stopped.

"Potter! What's your problem? Just leave him alone! And he is NOT greasy!" Okay, he is, but he's a very nice person and it doesn't matter. Although, a shower and some shampoo wouldn't hurt him.

"Aww that's so sweet. You're little girlfriend needs to protect you." Where does he learn to sneer like that? Oh great they're about to start duelling AGAIN.

"Is there a problem here?" Oh that's just great! Slytherin's sixth year prefect, Lucius Malfoy. I hate him, I don't get why Sev insist he's an okay guy. He called me a mudblood once!

"Not at all, Malfoy." Wow. How does Potter manage to get any words out, he's grinding his teeth together so hard.

"Good. Now why don't you two Gryffs scatter and leave my friend here alone." That bastard! Severus is MY friend! But Sev is giving me THAT look again. It means get out of here and don't embarrass me. And because I'm such a good friend, I leave. And Potter with me. Sev owes me big time.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that snake, how about that walk, eh?" He managed to keep his mouth shut for three minutes. That's probably a record! Does he really think running his hand through his hair is cool? It looks stupid. He's stupid!

"How about not?"

"Come on Evans don't be a spoilsport! It'll be fun." Yeah right, because you're such a great guy to hang out with.

"I doubt that. You see, your name and the word fun just don't go together."

"You don't mean that." Looks like I damaged his ego a bit.

"Yes I do. Now leave me alone." Finally, the Fat Lady and the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully he'll leave me alone until we get to the portrait.

"Why not?" Or not.

"Why should I? I hate you."

"Oh please. It's obvious you like me. Who wouldn't?" Arrogant idiot.

SMACK! Hah! That's going to leave a handprint!

"Anyone with half a brain, Potter." Finally, the Gryffindor common room.

_AN: Reviews make me smile. _


	3. 3rd year

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich... I'm not rich so I don't own Harry Potter.**

_AN: this chapter took a bit longer than usual and Im sorry, but I've been busy. _

Year 3

First Hogsmeade weekend only two weeks away. I can't wait to see the village. Hmm I wonder if Severus will go with me? Or maybe I'll just go with Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon, my dormmates. Wonderful, Potter's coming. And there's no one here to save me. Damn. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.

"Hey Evans" Or not. "So Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"I know." Honestly, that's the only thing everyone in our year talks about, how could I not know it?

"Should we meet in the entrance hall after breakfast or?"

"What on earth are you talking about Potter" And don't run your hand through your hair! It's stupid. And stop grinning at me.

"Our date of course!" WHAT!

"Excuse me?" How stupid is he? Why would I go out with him? I HATE him.

"You know a date. Two people going out, in this case, spending a day in Hogsmeade and enjoying each others company." You think you're so smart don't you Potter.

"And you just told yourself why we can't go to Hogsmeade together." Hah. He looks confused. "You see... I don't enjoy your company."

"You don't have to lie to yourself Evans. Of course you enjoy my company." And his hand goes through his hair! What's his problem? And why would anyone enjoy his company?

"You're the one lying to yourself Potter. Why can't you get it through your thick head that I HATE YOU! " Really, do I have to beat it into his stupid, arrogant, idiotic head? Is he.. oh! That git! He's ROLLING his eyes at me! HOW DARE HE!

"So we'll meet in the entrance hall after breakfast for Hogsmeade?" He doesn't get it does he?

"What part of I hate you don't you understand Potter?"

"I understand it perfectly flower, I just think you're confusing hate with love." He did NOT just say that!

" Potter you're the most arrogant, idiotic, stupid _prat_ I have ever had the unfortune of knowing!"

"You don't mean that flower" I do too!! But I can't say that, it's far too childish, it's something Potter, or even Black would say.

"Don't call me flower!" Or don't call me anything. In fact if you would never talk to me ever again I would be the happiest girl in the world.

"O.K." O.K.? Why is he doing as I say. What are you planning Potter? TELL ME! "How 'bout I call you Lilykins? Or Lils? Or maybe Lily-flower? No! I know! I'll call you... " I don't want to know what he'll call him. Must... Stop ... Idiotic... Babble!

"You won't call me anything Potter!"

"Then how should I address you on our date then? Should I just say blank ?" What date! If Potter weren't standing in front of me I'd hit my forehead with my palm. But I won't. It's not dignified.

"Potter... I'm going to say this once and slowly. We-are-NOT-going-on-a-date!" If it were any other guy in school I'd feel sorry for him, because there has got to be something wrong with his brain, but I hate him too much to care.

"Someone's in denial." Am NOT!

"Yeah... you!" Hah! Take that prat.

"Come on Evans. Just one date!" Not for millions of galleons. "I'll pay!" Maybe I should go, make him buy me all of the chocolate in Honeydukes and then ditch him. But... that involves spending far too much time with Potter than can be healthy so..

"NO! Potter just leave me alone. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you! Not now, not _ever_! Now leave me alone!" Please, please Potter, get the message! I do not like you

"Evans, you're not fooling anyone. Admit it already you like me."

SMACK! Ouch, that has got to hurt! Oh look! There's a handprint on his cheek.

"Potter! You are a cocky, egoistical, stupid prat and I will never _ever _go out with you." I swear, if he doesn't _stop _I'll kill him!

_AN: Reviews make me update faster )_


	4. 4th year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. does.**

_AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed ) And I'm sorry it took so long._

Year 4

Wow that was a hard test! I don't understand what McGonagall was thinking when she decided it was a good idea to fling a test at us, from _everything _we've learned in the past four years. It's insane! Oh great, Potter's here. And... no one else is around. Traitors! All of them! What good is having friends if they don't help you in emergencies such as being alone with Potter? Please don't talk to me Potter, please!

"So what did you think of the test?" Ignore him, maybe he'll disappear.

"I think it's insane, testing us out of everything we've learnt" NO! We do _not_ agree. He's lying! No, I'm lying, it's a great idea! I think all teachers should do it!

"it was hard, don't you agree?" No! It was really, really easy. I could've done it in my sleep.

"I totally blew question six, I just can't remember how you change a turtle into a coffer.

"Yeah well, nobody's perfect Potter" Nice drawling Lily! I wonder how long he would've kept talking if I'd kept on ignoring him?

"I disagree" Okeeey... how do I respond to that? I know! Raise a eyebrow, yes that's a good idea!

"I think you're perfect." Aww that's so sweet. Wait no! Potter is NOT sweet. But what to say to _that_? Maybe I should just slap him. But, he didn't really do anything. Wait what am I thinking? I don't need a reason to slap Potter! I've been hanging to much around Dorcas. O.K. I'll slap him later but I really need to come up with a good comeback, and quick! Think Lily think. Really there is no good comeback to that, he just complimented me. But he shouldn't be messing with my mind like this. I hate him. Wait he's staring at me, why is he staring at me? I think he's talking to me. Maybe...

"Uh... Lily? Are you there?" Stop waving your hand in my face you prat! Messing with my mind and waving your hand in front of me.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

No... "I was ignoring you!" Yeah... that's right. I was ignoring him. I was not too confused to hear him. I was ignoring him.

"Well anyway, I was asking you about next weekend." Next weekend? What's next weeke... oh right, Hogsmeade. Please don't tell me he's going to ask me out again! If Dorcas has her number right, Potter has asked me out 19 times this year and 68 times overall. And I've said no 67 times. Once I said hell no.

"You know next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend right?" He really doesn't understand the word no does he?

"Before you ask Potter, the answer is no, I won't go to Hogsmeade with you." I wonder if it'll go from 69 to 100 before 5th year?

"Why not?" Hmm, maybe because you're a annoying, egoistical, arrogant, obnoxious, stupid prat?

"In short? I hate you" Why doesn't he understand that?

"You do not!" I don't? Is he high or something?

"Did you steal potions from the hospital wing again?" He chuckled! I was, and still is being serious! But I'm still Lily, I'm not Sirius, I'm serious. Not the person, the... feeling? State of mind? Whatever, I'm serious but I'm not Sirius Black, I'm Lily Evans.

"No I didn't." Stop smiling at me you git. "So I'll meet you at the gates on Saturday?" Dumbledore, Jesus, Merlin and God! Is he really that stubborn, or is he just plain stupid?

"Potter. I will not be going with you to Hogsmeade. Not now, not the weekend after that, not next year, not _ever_! Get it into your big thick head! " I'm seething now. I can't believe after everything he _still _thinks there's even the tiniest bit of possibility that I'll ever go out with him.

"Just keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it!" Do you honestly believe messing that mop you call hair even more is charming? O.K. I've got to options right now. Sigh, turn around and walk calmly away, or slapping him and storming away. Now which should I do? Who am I kidding, a opportunity to hurt Potter? Of course I'll take it!

SMACK!

"Now leave me alone prat!"

_AN: reviews make me update faster D_


	5. 5th year

**Disclaimer: I read somewhere that J.K. Rowling made the average of 5 pounds a second last year. Obviously I'm not her.**

**AN: I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been really lazy... I'm sorry!!**

Year 5

Oh dear Merlin. I can't believe the OWLs start after only one week. I'm going to fail, I just know it. Everytime I try to study Potter comes and interrupts me. If I end up as someones maid because I failed my OWLs I'll murder Potter. Oh god, I'm going to end up as Malfoys maid. I can't become a maid! O.K. focus Lily focus. You can still study, you've got a whole week until the first exam after all. If I skip meals, don't sleep and spend all my time in the library I could pass. Yes that's a good idea. Best go to the library and start studying.

And here comes Potter. Typical. How does he always manage to come and interrupt me when I'm studying? How does he know? What is he doing in the library for that matter?

"You studying for the OWL's?" No. I'm just sitting here a _week _before them trying to find something fun to do.

"I'm trying to but some idiot keeps interrupting me." Why is he smiling at me? I just insulted him! Mind it wasn't a very good insult, but insult is always an insult. Maybe he's just too stupid to realise I insulted him. Yes that's it. He's so stupid he doesn't know when someone insults him.

"Great! Mind if I join you?" Poor Potter. He's so stupid he thinks I'd want to study with him. He must be brainless or something.

"Don't you dare! I _need _to study and that won't happen if you are here to interrupt me!" Sometime you've got to be hard, even on those as stupid as Potter. Damn he sat down. How am I going to get rid of him now?

"Don't worry, I'll be real quiet." He's still smiling. What's wrong with him? Oh, right. He has no brain. How could I forget?

"It doesn't matter if you're quiet. Just your presence if annoying! And you practically radiate stupidity and arrogance and I won't have that infecting me just before the OWL's. So scram!" One blink. YES! Finally! Potter is silent! Two blinks. I can't believe it. Three blinks. I actually managed to render Potter speechless. Four blinks. This day will go down in history.

"Even if I did radiate stupidity, you wouldn't fail, you're too smart." Damn. I spoke, thought, whatever too soon.

"Potter. Please, _please _go away! I desperately need to study!" Oh God. I'm _begging _James bloody Potter. What's wrong with me?

"Do you think there will be any questions about transfiguring spoons into bowls? I'm not so good at that. Somehow my bowl always ends up with ears." How is that even possible?

"As fun as it is listening to all your faults I need to study. Go away or at least shut up!" I hope there'll be lots and lots of questions about transfiguring spoons into bowls. Serves him right.

"Right, sorry." O.K. just ignore him Lily. He's obviously not going away. _When attempting to transfigure animals into utensils one must... _I can't focus with that thing sitting in front of me.

"Potter! Could you please not breathe so loud? Some people are trying to study!"

"Sorry Lily. Didn't realise how loud I was being. I'll try to keep it down." What is his problem? I accuse him of breathing too loudly and he apologizes. That's just weird.

"You better." Now where was I? Right _one must keep in mind that... _Is Potter actually reading? I didn't think he knew how to do that. At least I've never seen him with a book. He looks kind of nice so concentrated... I did _not _just think that! Oh god oh god oh god. I just thought James Potter looked nice. I meant it's nice that he's silent! Yes that's it.

"Is something on my face?" What? "You were staring Lils" No need to be so amused about it.

"I was not! And don't call me Lils!"

"Hey, no need to snap at me. I was merely stating the truth." Conceited jerk.

"If I was staring, as unlikely as that is, it was only because of my inability to comprehend the sheer amount of idiocy you must have." Always use big words. It confuses him. Haha now he's confused.

" So, you want to go to Hogsmeade after the OWL's to celebrate?" I was wondering why he hadn't asked already. After all, he's been sitting there for over 20 minutes.

"Sure" Hah! He looks so hopeful. Idiot. "Just not with you."

"You _always _say no. Why not?" Does he really need to ask? He's even stupider than I thought.

"Gee. I don't know. Maybe because I don't like you?"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Just leave me alone Potter." I can't study here. I'll just go lock myself in my dorm. Yes that's it Potter can't come there.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Maybe I shouldn't have yelled that. Now madam Pince is glaring at me. She's scary.

"At least she said you radiate something mate." Has Black been hiding behind the bookshelves all this time? What a creep.

_AN: Review seriously make me update faster!_


	6. 6th year

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be nice if I owned the Potterverse? I'd be a lot happier. But, alas the only thing I own is... well nothing.**

_AN: I'm not really good at updating fast am I? Anyway, here's year 6 finally! _

Year 6

I hate Snape! Why can't he leave me alone! First he calls me a mudblood and then he wants to be friends again. But he obliviously thinks I'm a mudblood, I know he and those awful friends of his were mocking that poor Hufflepuff just because his father is a muggle. He's such an arse! I _hate _him. And he used to be such a great guy.

"Hey Lily, you OK?" _What _is Potter doing in an abandoned classroom in the south tower after curfew?

"Go away Potter."

"Lily you're crying" I am? "What's wrong?"

"Potter please just leave me alone. Please!" Oh god did I just say please to _Potter_?

"No way. Something, or someone, is bothering you, enough to make you cry and I refuse to go away until I find out who or what it is." Why is he being so... nice?

"You don't care, so just go away."

"I _do _care. So tell me what's bothering you." He isn't asking me anymore. He's ordering me. As if I'll do as he says. It's not as my life is any of his business.

"The only thing bothering me right now is you."

"It's Snape, isn't it?" Since when did he become so smart? He was probably just stalking me today, or maybe he had Black do it for him. Yeah, that sounds likely.

"I knew it." He knew what now? "Look Lily. I know the guy used to be your friend but... he's a git! Just forget him. He isn't worth your tears."

"What makes you think Sni... Snape had anything to do with it?" Git.

"I don't think," That's nothing new. "I know." And I know either you or Black were stalking me today.

"You don't know anything Potter."

"Yes I do." The only thing you know how to do is annoy professors.

"Were you stalking me today Potter?" Hah! He looks shocked. Probably because he thought he'd get away with it. Stupid, arrogant, disgusting, egoistical, annoying prat.

"NO! I'm _not _a stalker! Why would you even think so?" Liar.

"You spent most of our fifth year stalking me." He looks like a goldfish. I wonder how often he has blinked in the last five seconds. Probably like millions of times. I hope there goes a giant bee up his mouth. That would teach him to not stand there with his mouth open.

"I did not!" Damn it. Where are all the bees when you need them?

"So you just conveniently where _always _in the same place as me?" Idiot. All hail the mighty Lily! Once again she has rendered the evil Potter speechless with her amazing wit. And now, to storm by him while ignoring him.

"Don't go." He did _not _just grab me! Damn he's strong.

"Let go of me Potter." Wow, I thought only animals could growl so scarily. Stupid Potter won't let go of me. His eyes are hazel. Not just brown, they're hazel. Oh god, am I really looking into Potters _eyes_. There must be something wrong with me.

"No. Why can't we just talk?" Because I hate you, you dunderhead.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Let me go, and let me go now or I'll rip your guts out with my bare hands and feed them to the giant squid." Ooh he looks scared. _Finally _he let go of me. And now I can storm by him while ignoring him. Yay. Wait, I forgot.

"Oooh Potter." Maybe I should singsong my words more often; he looks like he's going to pee in his pants. I hope he does. "I just forgot one thing."

"What?" He's confused. I love it when he's confused.

SMACK! Ooh that's going to leave a mark on his stupid face. And now I feel so much better.

Why was I even here in the first place?

_AN: Reviews really, truly do make me update faster! And I'd really love to hear what you have to say, even if it's just criticising my English. _


	7. 7th year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. That includes his parents.**

_AN: I have, at last, finished this chapter and thus, this story. It took me far too much time (mostly because I was lazy). But anyway here it is!_

Year 7

I have a problem. A big problem, in fact, it's huge, no gigantic! You see, there might be a tiny bit of a possibility that I have a crush on James Potter. Yes, I Lily Evans fancy James Potter. Shocking right? Apparently not to my so called best friends, they actually had the nerve to _laugh _at my problem. This is the reason as to why I'm hiding here, in one of Hogwarts many, many, many abandoned classrooms. This place sure does have a lot of those lying around. But that's O.K., it's kind of convenient when people's stupid best friends don't sympathise with people's problems. Really, why would they _laugh?_ It is _so _not funny! And when I asked them what exactly was so funny they said it was about time I realised it. I have no idea what has been going on in their heads but I have _not _fancied Potter since fifth year. Their imagination is just weird. Really, me fancying Potter is absurd, but in fifth year? That's just crazy!

"Hi Lily." Speak of the devil. Oh Merlin what am I going to do? Just play it cool Evans, play it cool. Oh wow I love his hair. Damn it Lily focus.

"Po...Potter!" Oh damn I'm stuttering. And now I'm blushing. Stop blushing! It's embarrassing. "Wha... What are you doing here?" Get a grip on yourself woman. It's just _Potter_! There's nothing special about him. Except his hazel eyes, they're beautiful.

"Uhm, I was just..." Maybe he was stalking me again? Ooh he's blushing. That's it Potter clear your throat. Come on, get it out. I wonder if he's going to ask me out again.

"I uhm, kindoffollowedyouwhenyoustormedoutofthecommonroom." Weird, it sounded like he said he'd followed me here. Okay, maybe it's not that weird, this is Potter we're talking about, he likes stalking people.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that I uhm, followed you when you stormed out of the common room." Great he's stalking me again. And the creepy thing is that I find it sweet. Maybe I should go to the hospital wing, make sure I haven't been jinxed or poisoned or something.

"Why would you do that?" Bloody stalker!

"You looked mad, and kind of scared, so I decided to check if you were O.K." Aww that's so sweet! But he's still a stalker. A very cute stalker, but a stalker all the same. Wait, Potter is _not_ cute!

"Well I'm _fine _so you can go now." Please, please, _please_ leave now Potter! I can't think with you here! Ooh he smells so nice. Oh damn, here I go again.

"I'm not so sure about that Lily" I wonder if you can vanish people. "You look like something is really bothering you."

"Yes you." And your damn eyes! "Can you just _leave?_"

"No." What does he mean _no?_ Is he suddenly incapable of walking?

"Why not?" See what you're doing to me Potter! You're making me _growl. _I don't _growl_! I _never _growl!

"Because I care." What? Potter doesn't care! He just wants me because he can't have me! Well couldn't have me, somehow I think I wouldn't say no if he asked me out now. And after I'd say yes I'd regret it immensely. Potter is so confusing. Wait... Why haven't I responded to that? There must've past like 4 minutes or something! And now that I've stopped confusing myself thinking about Potter, this silence is really uncomfortable. And I _still _haven't replied, why is that so hard? But really, what _can _I say to that? Yell at him? Tell him... well what _can _I tell him? Damn it Potter is so bloody confusing! And I _really_ need to say something.

"You don't mean that." So that wasn't exactly the best comeback but at least I said _something._

"Why do you _always _say that? You don't know how I feel! Because I _do _care Lily! I really do!" He seems frustrated. And hurt. I hurt him I didn't want to do that! Wait no! Lily _stop!_ This is Potter, he doesn't like you, he just wants to get in your pants! He wants to use you!

"I truly wish I could believe that." Oh no, I did _not _just say that! That's as good as admitting you like him!

"Then why don't you?" Oh no, he's stepping closer, back away Lily, back away. Damn that's the wall. He's getting real close, he's right in front of you now! Do something Lily! Run, hex him, kick him, _anything! _He's touching my face now! Oooh his hand is so warm.

"How could I?" Why is my voice so shaky? Focus Lily focus. But that's very hard while I can feel his breath on my face.

"I really do care Lily." He's kissing me! I can't believe he's actually kissing me! You need to stop this Lily, stop this! Break the kiss Lily, _break the kiss!_

"Prove it." Yes that's a good idea if he really does care he'll prove it. I hope he does, though I doubt he will.

"I will." He looks serious about that. Can it be? Does he really care? Wait where is he going? He left! I can't believe he just _left! _

"Stupid prat."


End file.
